Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Formerly titled as Ninja Turtles) is the first film of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles film series. It is the reboot of the 1990 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles film. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles was released on August 8th, 2014. Synopsis Darkness has settled over New York City as Shredder and his evil Foot Clan have an iron grip on everything from the police to the politicians. The future is grim until four unlikely outcast brothers rise from the sewers and discover their destiny as Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. The Turtles must work with fearless reporter April O'Neil and her cameraman Vern Fenwick to save the city and unravel Shredder's diabolical plan. Plot April O'Neil, a reporter for Channel 6 news in New York, has been watching a mysterious organization called the Foot Clan terrorizing New York. She stumbles upon a robbery they are committing one night and notices a strange looking figure having foiled it. She tries reporting back to Channel 6 about her findings, but no one believes her. The Foot Clan then terrorizes a subway next. She goes to the scene again in an attempt to find the vigilante and find evidence towards his existence. She sees four vigilantes this time, as they all fight off the clan and then disappear. She manages to spot them climbing atop the rooftop however, and tries to take a picture of them with her camera to prove to her co-workers they are real. They discover her and delete the camera images however, and tell her not to tell anyone of their existence or they will personally find her. She asks them who they are before they leave, and claim to be "Ninja Mutant Turtle Teenagers". She returns to her apartment and finds a July 1999 footage in her camera of a laboratory she was a part of when she was a little girl. She notices that the turtles she took care of from the laboratory 15 years earlier seem similar to the mutant turtles she had seen on the rooftop. She also remembers that her father was testing a type of Mutagen in the laboratory. She continues doing more research and eventually pieces together that the Ninja Turtles were the same ones from the laboratory. She tries again to explain to her boss at Channel 6 news about the existence of the Ninja Turtles and that they are fighting secretly against the Foot Clan, but her boss now is so infuriated that she fires April. April thus tries explaining to her co-worker, Vern Fenwick, whom also has strong romantic feelings towards her, about her findings, but he also does not believe her. He does agree to take her to the old laboratory where she first owned the Turtles, however, and she finds her father's lab associate there, Eric Sacks. April discusses the Ninja Turtles and how she believes they are fighting against the Foot Clan and shows an image to him of them. Sacks explains to her the history of their experiments with the mutagens, and that he and her now deceased father were planning on using them for healing properties. He realizes what must have happened and that the mutagen must have somehow affected the turtles when the laboratory was exploding and caused them to mutate into human like beings. Meanwhile in the sewers, the Ninja Turtles tell their master, Splinter the truth about April having spotted them. Splinter orders they find April and bring her to their lair, as she is now in great danger from the Foot Clan since she made contact with the Turtles. The Turtles find April and knock her out unconscious so she will be unaware of their lair's location. They take her to their master Splinter, who explains to her how she saved their lives from the laboratory by saving them from the fire and releasing them into the sewers. She tells them that she told her father's associate Eric Sacks about them, and was unaware that Sacks was actually allied with the Foot Clan's leader, the Shredder, whom Sacks then relayed the information to. Now that Shredder knew of their existence, he and his Foot Clan minions go into the sewer to capture them so they can use their mutagen to spread a deadly virus throughout New York. Splinter and the Turtles fight against them, but are ultimately defeated and their home destroyed. Shredder kidnaps three of the Turtles, Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo and leaves Splinter greatly injured. Raphael is not captured because the Foot Clan believed he was already killed in the battle. April managed to hide from the Foot Clan during the fight, and attempts to tend to Splinter's wounds. Raphael is then found and discovered to be alive. Splinter instructs Raphael and April to save the other three Turtles before Shredder can extract the mutagen from them that he plans to use to poison New York. April calls Vern to give them a ride to the laboratory where the other three Turtles are being held hostage. When the trio arrives, April frees the other three Turtles while Raphael fights the Shredder. After they are freed, they join Raphael in fighting them. Shredder escapes after defeating them again however, and April leaves with the Turtles and Vernon to return to the Turtles' lair for a new plan. During the escape, they are pursued by Shredder's Foot Clan in trucks but eventually manage to defeat them. At their lair in the sewers, the Turtles plan they will attempt to hold off against the Shredder on the rooftop of Sacks' building before he is able to finish extracting the mutagen he had acquired from them when he kidnapped them, while April and Vern attempt to gather the mutagen from inside the building. April eventually manages to acquire it and heads onto the rooftop to give it to the Turtles. While the Turtles hang from the rooftop, they manage to give April the momentum she needs to kick him off the building, finally defeating him as he falls onto the ground greatly injured and taken into authorities. The film ends with Vernon attempting again to catch April's heart with a new car he had just bought, but the Turtles arrive in a new car they had just built and accidentally destroy it when Michelangelo presses the missile button. Vern begins getting very upset, as April gently begins swaying him away when he begins losing his temper while the Turtles offer her a ride in the new car, which she kindly rejects. Cast Live Action Actors: Soundtrack Production Gallery Errors Deleted Scenes * There was a scene in the film in where April O'Neil and Raphael are walking in the streets of New York City. Raphael is seen in this shot disguised with a trench coat to avoid being seen by the citizens. * April is the one who first introduced the turtles to pizza. Trivia * When the turtles are in the lair looking at the security screens right before the subway battle, if you look closely at the screens you can see that the date on them says March 13, 2014. Category:Films Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Trilogy)